To Steal an Hovercraft
To Steal an Hovercraft is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Wasp, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson steal an hovercraft. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *(Song: When I Get You Alone) *'Mordecai': ♪Ohhh, baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached Can't stop that feelin' for long, no Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg Breakin' them off your fancy legs But they make you feel right at home, now Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long And I want it bad... Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty 'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin' Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin', askin' for a raise Well does she want me to carry her home now? So does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind My father's last name? When I get you alone When I get you you'll know, babe When I get you alone When I get you alone Oh, come on Yeah, yeah Baby girl you da sh... That makes you my equivalent Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right All my dawgs talkin' fast: Ain't you got some photographs? 'Cause you shook that room like a star, now Yes you did, yes you did All these intrusions just take us too long And I want you so bad... Because you walk city, because you talk city 'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin' So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it, well does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind My father's last name? When I get you alone When I get you you'll know, babe When I get you alone When I get you alone Oohh... When I get you alone♪ *(Wasp, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson arrives) *'Wasp': Mordecai, what's wrong? *'Mordecai': Uh, nothing, what's that?. The others need us? Okay. *'Scarlet Witch': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Scarlet Witch': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you nine on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one ugli fruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Wasp, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson': Clear. *'Quicksilver': How do you expect them to find quince on Market? *(At Market) *'Wasp': I got everything but the quinces. Any luck? *'War Machine': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Wasp': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Winter Soldier': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Wasp': Yes! *'Mordecai, Wasp, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson': Ugli fruits! *'Wasp': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'A-Bomb': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From A.I.M.? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Wasp': Why are you smiling about? *'Mordecai': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Wasp': Right. So what's the plan. *'A-Bomb': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Doc Samson': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Mordecai': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Doc Samson': Wait, Mordo, Rick-- Groans *'A.I.M. Agent': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'Wasp': Run! *'Monica Rappaccini': Stop them! *'Wasp': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'A-Bomb': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Wasp': Groans Come here! *'A.I.M. Agent': Where they go? *'Wasp': Grunts Whoa! *'A.I.M. Agent': Up there! *'War Machine': Quicksilver! *'Waspr': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'A.I.M. Agent': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Wasp:' Oh. Hey, you don't have any ugli fruits, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'A.I.M. Agent': Heads up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Wasp': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'A.I.M. Agent': Look out! *'Wasp': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'A-Bomb': Great. Just what we need. Wasp? Wasp! Hey, Wasp, let us in! *'Wasp': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Mordecai': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Wasp': I let you in, we're even. *'A-Bomb': Fine! *'Wasp': You have to say it! *'Winter Soldier': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson hops to the hovercraft) *'Wasp': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'A-Bomb': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Wasp': Whoa! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Wasp': Let go! *'A-Bomb': Turn the ship! *'Wasp': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Winter Soldier': Gain altitude. *'Wasp': I know. *'Doc Samson': Wasp. *'Wasp': Grunting *'War Machine': We think we're too low. *'Wasp': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Wasp': Grunts How did you know? *'Mordecai': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Wasp': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Quicksilver': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Scarlet Witch': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Quicksilver': Chuckles On a wild quince chase? *'Wasp': Wasp to Scarlet Witch. *'Scarlet Witch': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Wasp. *'Wasp': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Scarlet Witch': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the ugli fruits. *'A-Bomb': Yeah, ugli fruits. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Wasp': Just cut to the chase, Howard. *'Quicksilver': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'A-Bomb': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- We stole a hovercraft. *'Quicksilver': You what? *'Wasp': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Quicksilver': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Quicksilver': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Wasp': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (To Mordecai, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Winter Soldier': Well, which one? *'Quicksilver': It's the red and the blue. *'A-Bomb': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Quicksilver': Stealing a hovercraft attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Wasp': On our way. Wasp out. *'War Machine': That went well. *'Quicksilver': Yeah. *'A-Bomb': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Wasp': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'A-Bomb': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Wasp': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Wasp': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Doc Samson': What's the worst that could happen? *'Wasp': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Doc Samson': Besides that. *'Wasp': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Ugli Fruit. *'Mordecai': Ugli Fruit? Seriously? *'Wasp': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Monica Rappaccini': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Wasp': You sure? *'War Machine': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Monica Rappaccini': A hovercraft? This is My men reported a stolen hovercraft. *'Wasp': That's not the hovercraft you're looking for. It's a totally different hovercraft. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Monica Rappaccini': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Wasp': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Monica Rappaccini': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that hovercraft again, take your shot. *'Wasp': Don't think she's taking Commander Ugli Fruit's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Ma'am, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Crossbones': I want dark agents up top, now! *'Mordecai, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson': Whoa. *'Pilot': Ma'am, the prisoners are escaping. *'Monica Rappaccini': Open fire. *'Wasp': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'War Machine': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'A.I.M. Agent': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Winter Soldier': Not bad. *'A.I.M. Agent': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson': Whoa. *'A.I.M. Agent': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Doc Samson': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Wasp': Gotcha! *'A-Bomb': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Wasp': Grunting *'Mordecai': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Wasp': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'War Machine': Yeah. So, what do we do about the hovercraft? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Wasp, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson': Chuckling *'Quicksilver': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Scarlet Witch': Over there! *'Wasp': One fresh ugli fruit, as ordered. *'Scarlet Witch': Thank you, kind ma'am. *'Wasp': Team effort. *'Quicksilver': Forget about the fruit. Where's the hovercraft? *'Wasp': Sighs We crashed it. *'A-Bomb': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the A.I.M.'s hand. *'Quicksilver': That's what we like to hear. *'Wasp': chuckles *'Mordecai, Wasp, War Machine, Winter Soldier, A-Bomb and Doc Samson': laughing *'Scarlet Witch': At least they got rid of the hovercraft. *'Quicksilver': exhales *'Wasp': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Hovercraft' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers